En Ravenclaw también se enamoran
by 3rika-chan
Summary: #RetoMuggle ONE SHOT ¿Qué ocurre cuando un erudito prueba una poción de amor? ¿Por qué era tan descuidado cuando se trataba de ese chico? Es la historia de un tirano en el colegio más famoso de magia y hechicería.


A los once años, Tatsumi Souichi, recibió una extraña carta que lo invitaba a estudiar en un colegio de nombre sumamente extraño «Hogwarts». Era un niño escéptico y no dudo en romper la carta. Sucedió una, dos, tres y hasta la cuarta ocasión decidió abrir esa molesta correspondencia. No podía imaginar qué era tan importante para mandarle cartas con insistencia, instantáneamente después de romperlas aparecían más. «Parece brujería» pensó.

― Nos complace invitarlo al colegio "Hogwarts" de magia y hechicería.

No tenía explicación lógica, él, que era tan metódico y buscaba una explicación científica para el origen de cualquier hecho, estaba viviendo una mentira o cruel broma. La carta hablaba, flotaba, se movía. Rompió varias invitaciones más argumentando una locura pasajera; cansancio, sueño; siempre tenía una excusa para no aceptar la realidad. No se sentía alguien especial, al menos no de la forma descrita por la carta, sin embargo, estaba consciente que tenía un ingenio mayor al resto de sus compañeros.

Su proceso de aceptación no sólo fue difícil sino largo. Después de que un mago tocó a su puerta y fue víctima de un hechizo que lo suspendió en el aire no fue capaz de continuar con su negativa. Tuvo que explicar a su padre algo que ni él mismo entendía; aunque apoyado por el mago no le inspiraba confianza; la idea de separarse de sus hermanos era insoportable. Soujin, como tutor, tuvo que hacerse responsable y dejar atrás la tristeza por la muerte de su esposa para darle una merecida educación.

― Serás el primer mago de los Tatsumi, Sou-kun. ― Dijo con entusiasmo.

Podía mentirle al mundo entero, incluso tragarse sus propias mentiras, pero muy en el fondo lo emocionaba la idea de un nuevo mundo por descubrir; estaba dotado de una curiosidad excepcional, quizá, una herencia paterna.

Siguiendo las indicaciones del sobre, fue a un templo cercano, donde se encontraba una bruja que lo ayudaría a trasladarse junto a su padre al mismísimo _Callejón Diagon_ ; lugar al que iría sólo a partir de su siguiente año. Pero ¿por qué demonios tenía que ir a una escuela inglesa si era japonés? Se desenvolvía correctamente en el idioma inglés pero las costumbres y, en resumen las personas que lo hablaban, le parecían una molestia. Ir hasta Londres para asistir a clase le parecía ridículo ¿qué no había una escuela en su país? Dejó sus cuestionamientos al atravesar la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos.

Desde su primer año, cuando fue ubicado en Ravenclaw, demostró ser el estudiante más brillante. Parecía que no había hechizo que pudiera dominar o poción que pudiera fabricar. Era el número uno sabelotodo. Durante su estadía en el castillo era un chico solitario. Varios estudiantes pensaban que era raro y creían que su habilidad se debía a su nacionalidad. No obstante, los de la casa de Slytherin pensaban que los profesores tenían una preferencia por el chico; obviamente no podía importarle menos y aprovechaba cualquier ocasión para cerrarles la boca.

― Tatsumi, ¡eres un idiota! ¿Qué rayos le pusiste a nuestra comida?

― No sé de qué hablan pero veo que encontraron mi frasco con _Poción Multijugos_. No pueden culparme por tener cerebros diminutos ¿Quién la tomaría con esencia de lagarto? ¿Es que no leyeron la etiqueta? Creo que la escritura japonesa es un tanto complicada para idiotas como ustedes.

A Souichi lo irritaba la ignorancia y presunción de los hijos de magos _sangre-pura_ , era ridículo que habiendo crecido rodeados de magia fueran unos ineptos. Se suponía que ellos debían enseñarle a él y no al revés. Por fin entendió que los chicos tontos estarían a donde quiera que fuera y no por ser una escuela mágica sería la excepción. Sus prejuicios lo llevaron a subestimar algunos maestros y prefería nutrirse de la biblioteca.

Fue hasta su quinto año que recobró la esperanza; su primera impresión no sería significativa y como acostumbraba tardaría tiempo en reconocerlo pero encontraría un diamante en medio del carbón. Comenzó a percatarse de su presencia durante una tarde de verano en la biblioteca, aquel muchacho de ojos verdes le parecía conocido de algún sitio pero no se preocupó demasiado. Sabía defenderse y si resultaba un pesado como el resto de su generación, bastaría con un inocente hechizo pues no dudaría en atacar por ser de grado inferior.

― Senpai ¿me permitirías ese libro? ― Preguntó apenado mientras señalaba el libro de herbolaría entre sus manos.

― ¿Quieres mi libro? ― Alzó una ceja con sorpresa. ― ¿No eres menor? Además es un libro avanzado, incluso para mí.

― Si lo estás utilizando puedo venir por él después.

El chico se inclinó disculpándose por molestarlo y corrió sin darle tiempo de responder. Sus modales eran excelentes y muy orientales. «¿Me llamó… Senpai?» reflexionó apartando su libro, siempre pensó que era el único japonés en el castillo.

No le prestó atención al asunto, de hecho, ignoró que el pequeño, de nombre Morinaga Tetsuhiro, lo seguía a todas partes como si se tratara de su sombra. Morinaga pertenecía a la casa de Hufflepuff y, al mismo tiempo, a un mundo totalmente diferente de Souichi. La familia de Morinaga era _sangre-pura_ , frecuentemente presumían que sus miembros eran fieles a Slytherin y como magos triunfaban en lo que se proponían. Él traía desgracia a la familia, lo tomaban por débil y un chiquillo sin talento; pero su inteligencia destacaba y era muy capaz. El sombrero seleccionador nunca se equivocaba pues más que inteligente o talentoso poseía un corazón noble, leal y sin prejuicios. Morinaga creía que trabajando duro no había meta que no pudiera alcanzar, excepto, probablemente, el amor de su Senpai de Ravenclaw.

El amor surgió a primera vista cuando llegó al castillo. Sufrió de una terrible confusión pero comprendió la naturaleza de sus preferencias sexuales y las aceptó como un niño que se alegra por unos calcetines en Navidad. Se sintió abrumado, trató de acercarse a él pero su violenta actitud y su indiferencia por el resto del mundo se lo complicaban. Buscó la respuesta en los libros que su Senpai hojeaba con velocidad, no tardó en descubrir que le apasionaba la herbolaría y de ese modo decidió que sería el mejor. Prepararía la _Amortentia_ más ponderosa que jamás hubiera existido y, cuando aceptara sus sentimientos, ambos la beberían juntos para vivir siempre enamorados. A veces Morinaga fantaseaba con lo imposible.

Mientras el tiempo transcurría ellos se volvieron más cercanos; ya sea por el destino, como pensaba Morinaga, o por la insistencia de un idiota, como pensaba Souichi. El pequeño dijo necesitar ayuda de un tutor, mentía, halagó y estimuló su ego siendo eso suficiente para encantarlo sin usar magia. «Tus profesores son unos idiotas, si tanto insistes aprender y si dejas de molestarme, aceptaré» Morinaga no controlaba la felicidad que provocaba saltos en su corazón. En un impulso abrazo a su Senpai y éste terminó congelándolo con un hechizo.

― No vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿entendido? ― Souichi hablaba muy en serio, odiaba que invadieran su espacio personal.

Ambos se convirtieron en una rara mezcla de ¿amigos, colegas? Nadie entendía su relación o porqué Morinaga aguantaba sus constantes rechazos. Cuando Souichi descubrió lo talentoso que era no entendía que estuviera atrapado en una casa tan simplona, no dudo en tratarlo como su esclavo personal y se reunían a preparar distintas pociones por medio de prueba y error. En ocasiones los experimentos no resultaban como esperaban y terminaban en el hospital. Morinaga solía reírse por las expresiones que ponía, era tierno cuando se enojaba y su estómago dolía cuando terminaban con las cejas quemadas; se trataba de la mejor aventura de su vida. Souichi lo golpeaba por estropear su trabajo aunque era consciente del fallo de ambas partes, después de todo ambos seguían siendo simples estudiantes.

― Senpai no me pegues, me duele todo el cuerpo por la explosión.

― ¡Cállate! A mí también me duele pero no tenías que reírte. ― Su cara estaba colorada.

― Pero Senpai, tus cejas, te ves muy gracioso. ― Soltó una carcajada.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que realizaban experimentos juntos, Morinaga también estudiaba la herbolaría por su cuenta. Trabajaba por las noches preparando la poción de amor perfecta y aunque siempre fracasaba no se rendía. El grado de complejidad no iba más allá de sus conocimientos pero creía que no era digna de su Senpai; para él únicamente podía reservar lo mejor. Si pensaba con cuidado, ni todos los galeones que poseía su familia parecían suficientes. Pero una tarde fue diferente. El caldero brillaba con un precioso nacarado y desprendía un singular vapor con forma de espiral.

― ¿Lo logré? Luce tal y cómo debería pero… siento que falta algo importante.

No se permitía pensar que había conseguido el éxito. Estaba decepcionado con una poción perfecta frente a él. De repente, alguien tocó la puerta y entró sin ser invitado.

― ¡Idiota, te estuve buscando toda la tarde! ¿¡Dónde te habías metido!?

Morinaga se congeló igual que la última vez que lo hechizó, su corazón latía tan rápido y sudaba como si hubiera corrido una carrera maratónica. Souichi notó su nerviosismo, se percató del caldero y se acercó a analizarlo.

― Huele a… libros viejos, creo que en alguna parte olí eso ¿es shampoo?, es un aroma dulce pero tiene un toque ¿picante?, ¿Qué es?

El curioso tirano era atrevido y solía entender gracias a malas experiencias. Sumergió su dedo meñique en el caldero y la probó. Morinaga se alteró exageradamente y sostuvo su muñeca pero ya era demasiado tarde.

― ¡Senpai, no debías probarlo!

Souichi alzó la vista, sus miradas se cruzaron, los ojos de ambos estaban dilatados y Morinaga se sonrojo. En un acto violento Senpai se lanzó a besarlo, no era un gesto puro y casto, era fogoso lleno de profunda pasión. Comprendió que eran acciones provocadas por la poción pero le dieron el valor de decir aquello que lo quemaba por dentro.

― S-senpai, yo… te amo. Más que otro en el mundo, te amo.

Las pupilas del rubio se normalizaron y un sonrojo que pintaba hasta sus orejas se presentó. Una confesión y un beso impropio de su parte. «¿Qué me diste? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?» pensó alterado. La poción perdió su efecto. No sabía si estar avergonzado por robarle un beso o porque su asistente le estaba confesando sus sentimientos.

― Entiendo. ― Dijo mientras tragaba saliva y detectaba el sabor dulce que había olido antes. ― T-tengo que pensarlo. ― Hizo una pausa. ― Preparaste una poción de amor bastante e-efectiva. ― No podía creer las tonterías que decía así que ya no podía dirigirle la mirada.

El pequeño de Hufflepuff nuevamente lo abrazó en un impulso pero no fue encantado, Souichi únicamente lo dejó hacer lo que quisiera. El amor era un misterio que Ravenclaw no conocía.

= Fin =

¿Les gustó ésta loca idea? La historia es para participar en El Quinto Reto de la página "La Zona FanFicker" # RetoMuggle.

Últimamente estuve viendo las películas y tenía tantas ganas de hacer algo parecido, así que cuando vi la propuesta en Facebook no pude evitarlo. Me divertí mucho escribiéndola.

Trataré tanto como pueda seguir con el ritmo de actualización así que les pido un poco de paciencia. Muchas gracias por su apoyo n.n


End file.
